


R I L A K K U M A

by sacrifarkun



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, POV Second Person, Romance, SkyDragon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrifarkun/pseuds/sacrifarkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccoon, Ill, Love, Alien, Kiss, Kwon Family, Uninvited Guest, Melody, and Annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R I L A K K U M A

 

> **_Lee Chaerin and Kwon Jiyong belong to themselves. This work is only a fiction and pure mine, except the picture. I don't earn any material profit from it._ **

* * *

 

Satu jam yang lalu langit biru tertutup oleh kumpulan awan kumulus, membuat cahaya mentari yang tadinya menyinari seisi kota tak lagi terlihat. Orang-orang bersyukur karena panas tak lagi menyengat. Oh, tidak semua. Ada beberapa yang nampak kesal; contohnya ibu rumah tangga yang sedang menjemur pakaian.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya rintik hujan mulai turun, menciptakan percikan-percikan kecil pada entitas berwujud. Yang sedang tak berada di bawah atap bergegas pergi. Berlari mencari tempat teduh karena yakin sebentar lagi air akan menghujam dengan ganasnya.

Benar saja. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian titik-titik besar air berjatuhan ke bumi. Senyawanya membasahi ribuan orang di jalan utama Seoul yang berlari semakin kencang menuju area beratap sembari menutupi badan—terutama kepala—dengan apa saja yang dapat meminimalisir jatuhnya air pada anggota tubuh.

Kau mendesah pelan menatap semut-semut yang berbondong-bondong menuju pelantaran toko—setidaknya itu yang terlihat dari lantai lima sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Embun basah akibat hujan yang menempel pada jendela mengaburkan pandanganmu pada salah satu jalan utama Seoul, membuat dirimu mengalihkan pandangan pada pria mapan yang kini tengah duduk seraya menyesap hangatnya  _cappuccino_  dari cangkir berwarna putih gading.

“ _Oppa_.”

Kau memanggilnya. Mencoba mengalihkan atensi manik yang berhasil menjeratmu itu dari sebuah majalah  _fashion_.

“Hn.”

Gagal. Ia merespon, hanya saja perhatiannya tetap terpusat pada kumpulan kertas yang kaupikir lebih menarik dari dirimu.

“Jiyong  _oppa_.”

Kau mencoba lagi. Berharap dengan menambahkan nama panggilannya dapat membuat ia melirik ke arahmu.

“Ada apa, Chae- _ah_?”

Hanya itu jawaban yang kau dapat. Aa, dan suara kertas majalah yang dibalik ke halaman selanjutnya. Cukup. Kau memang jarang sekali marah. Tapi tak ada salahnya marah jika pacarmu menjadi semenjengkelkan ini, bukan?

“Ya, Kwon Jiyong!”

Nada bicaramu naik satu oktaf. Boneka asal jepang yang tadi berada dipangkuanmu beralih ke wajah kaget Kwon Jiyong. Apa tadi aku bilang ke wajah Jiyong? Yap, benar sekali. Kau membuang boneka pemberian pacarmu ketika ia memintamu menjadi kekasih tepat di wajah tampannya.

Berhasil. Kini iris hitamnya menatapmu. Wajahnya dimiringkan ke kanan beberapa derajat seolah berkata, “Ada apa? Aku salah apa?”

 _Ck_. Dasar  _cowok_  tidak peka.

“Tidak. Lupakan!”

Kau membuang parasmu ke kanan, menghadap kembali jendela berembun yang beberapa saat lalu kau tinggalkan.

Jiyong? Kembali menekuni kumpulan kayu olahannya.

Huh, menyebalkan!

 

 

“—Kembalikan Rilakkuma-ku,  _oppa_.”

“Ya ya. Cerewet sekali.”

 

 

Mendesah napas, entah sudah berapa kali kegiatan itu kaulakukan. Bosan dan jengkel menjadi satu dan menguasai hatimu. Oh, indahnya hari ini, batinmu sarkastik.

Kau menatap kembali Boneka Rilakkuma pemberian Jiyong  _oppa_ -mu. Beruang buatan berbulu coklat tua dengan mata bulat dan pita kupu-kupu melingkar di lehernya. Lucu sekali, itu yang kaupikir ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

Menatapnya membuat alam pikirmu berkelana meniti bingkai-bingkai memori yang kau dan dirinya susun bersama tiga tahun terakhir. Senang, sedih, susah, dan gugup menjadi satu dalam sebuah kata—

 

— **RILAKKUMA**.

* * *

 

**_R I L A K K U M A_ **

****

**_Romance_ **

****

**_T Rated_ **

****

**_Kwon Ji Yong & Lee Chaerin_ **

****

  
**_SkyDragon, fluff, Out of Character, Second POV_**  

* * *

 

  
**R**  I L A K K U M A

**_Raccoon_ **

* * *

 

Kau menumpu sebelah pipimu pada tangan, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri bergerak mengaduk-aduk jus stroberi dengan sebuah sedotan spiral. Lima belas menit dan mereka belum datang. Manik matamu melirik wanita-yang-jauh-lebih-tua-namun-berwajah-jauh-lebih-muda disampingmu. Bibirmu mengerucut mendapati ia sedang tertawa sambil melihat ponsel merah mudanya.

“ _Unnie_ , kapan mereka datang? Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu janjian,” protesmu.

Yang dipanggil  _unnie_  hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali pada benda elektronik ditangannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan, “Kau sudah tidak sabar, Chaerin- _ah_?”

 _Crap!_   _Unnie_  yang satu ini suka sekali menggoda. Buru-buru menyanggah kau kembali berkata, “ _Aniyo_. Tentu saja tidak. Mereka itu lambat seka—“

“Maaf kami terlambat.”

Suara seorang laki-laki berhasil membuat dirimu memutuskan perkataanmu. Dua orang pria yang baru datang langsung mendudukkan diri pada kursi panjang di hadapanmu. Hanya meja yang menjadi distansi kalian.

“Aa, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru datang kok. Hanya saja Chaerin tidak saba— _aww_.”

Menyadari wanita yang sudah kau anggap kakak kandung ini akan berkata macam-macam, kau segera menyubit pinggang rampingnya. Hal itu membuat Dara mengernyit kesakitan sembari berusaha melepaskan cubitan mautmu.

“Aku tidak apa,  _unnie_?” ucapmu datar. Wajahmu tak menampakkan ekspresi psikopat, namun nada bicaramu benar-benar mewakilinya.

“ _Ayayayay_ , ampun.”

Kau melepas cubitanmu. Tak sengaja kau mendengar lelaki dihadapanmu ini tengah tertawa geli. Kecil, namun kau dapat mendegarnya.

“Maafkan kami, Chaerin- _ah_. Tadi jalanan macet dan—“

“Ya ya, aku mengerti.”

Kau memotong perkataan pria dengan  _pierching_  di depan Dara. Kau tak butuh alasan klasik yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali diucapkan Park Bom, salah satu sahabatmu.

Sekali lagi iris hitammu menangkap pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik tertawa kecil. Ck,  _blind date_  bodoh.

 

 

Seminggu sudah  _blind date_  tak  _awesome_  yang direncanakan Sandara dengan teman kuliahnya Seungri.  _Blind date_ bodoh yang memaksamu bertemu dengan pria bernama Kwon Jiyong. Kauakui ia memang cukup manis. Selera berpakaiannya juga  _oke_. Tapi tampang bisa menipu, bukan?

Kau langkahkan kaki berbalut  _sneakers_  adidas-mu memasuki sebuah mini market di samping taman kota. Air mineral adalah tujuanmu. Lari pagi benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ketika sedang mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sebuah rak, kau merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan punggungmu. Menoleh, kau mendapati lelaki pirang jabrik sedang menyengir kuda.

“Kwon Jiyong?”

“Panggil aku Jiyong.”

Mengangguk, kau kembali berkata, “Jiyong  _oppa_.”

“Itu lebih baik.”

Ia kembali tersenyum. Bola matanya melirik pakaian yang kaukenakan sekilas, “Habis jogging?”

“Huum.  _Oppa_  juga?”

Kau balas bertanya sembari menatap lurus ke manik hitamnya. Hanya berbasa-basi.

“Ya. Aku juga mau beli minum,” jawabnya sambil mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik. Kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu, hendak menuju kasir untuk membayar.

“Chaerin- _ah_!”

Panggilan Jiyong sukses membuatmu berhenti dan menatap kembali ke arahnya.

“Aku ... suka kau yang seperti ini. Cantik, natural. Kau waktu  _blind date_  seperti rakun. Aku tidak suka kau memakai banyak  _eyeliner_.”

**_Rakun? Oke, kau bingung harus menanggapi itu sebagai pujian atau hinaan._ **

* * *

 

R  **I**  L A K K U M A

  
**_Ill_**  

* * *

 

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang...._

Sial. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Itulah yang ada dibenakmu ketika suara operator yang menjawab panggilanmu. Lagi.

Kau kembali menatap layar ponsel  _touchscreen_  di genggamanmu. Total tiga puluh panggilan dan dua puluh tiga pesan telah kau kirim untuk Kwon Jiyong dan tak satupun diangkat ataupun balas. Memang hari ini mereka tak ada janji. Namun entah mengapa hati kecilmu mengatakan untuk menghubunginya. Lelah, kau memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Jiyong di apartemennya. Segera kau menuliskan pesan singkat pada Seungri untuk memberimu alamat sahabatnya itu. Tanpa peduli setelah ini Seungri akan menggodamu habis-habisan.

 

 

Kini kau berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen pria yang memiliki  _fetish_  sama denganmu,  _fashion_. Kau telah mengetuk pintu dan memencet bel berkali-kali dan lagi-lagi tak ada balasan. Tak sabar kau memutuskan untuk memutar kenop berbahan alumunium itu.

Tak dikunci.

Baiklah, ingatkan Chaerin untuk memarahi Kwon Jiyong karena sangat ceroboh nanti.

Sepi dan gelap. Tak ada setitikpun cahaya menyinari tempat ini. Retinamu tak menangkap sedikitpun gambaran ruangan. Kau menggerakkan jemarimu, meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu ... dan ketemu.

_Ceklek!_

Seketika dua buah lampu  _neon_  berpijar, memberikan sinarnya memenuhi seluruh massa ruangan. Wow, kau benar-benar takjub. Apartemen ini cukup—aa, tidak samgat bersih untuk ukaran seorang pria. Satu-satunya apartemen pria yang pernah kau kunjungi adalah milik Seungri— _well_ , Dara yang mengajak—dan di sana sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Lego dan perabotan menjadi satu. Benar-benar mirip kapal pecah.

Sadar akan apa tujuannya ke sini, kau mulai berkeliling. Menelusuri sekat demi sekat yang membatasi ruangan satu dengan yang lain.

“Jiyong  _oppa_ ~!”

Tak ada balasan. Kau kembali mencari seakan sangat yakin ia berada di sini.

“Jiyong  _oppa_ , aku Chaerin. Kau di mana?"

Hanya gema yang menjawab panggilan Chaerin. Menghela napas, irismu melihat adanya tangga di sayap kanan apartemen. Kau pun bergegas menaikinya dan terkejut kala sepasang retinamu menangkap figur seorang pria yang sangat kaukenal sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

“ _Oppa_!”

Kau bergegas ke sana, menempelkan telapak tanganmu pada pipi tirus Jiyong.  
“Astaga, panas. Sebentar aku telponkan ambulans.”

Ia menggenggam tanganmu yang hendak mengambil ponsel, isyarat agar kau tak melakukannya.

“Tidak usah. A ... ku sudah mi ... num obat,” ucapnya dengan napas tersenggal. Nampak sangat tersiksa.

“Tapi—“

“Aku hanya de ... mam, Chae- _ah_. Te ... mani aku di sini.”

“Haah, baiklah.”

Dengan terpaksa kau mengikuti titahnya. Kauambil handuk kompres yang ada di keningnya, memasukkannya pada baskom air dingin, dan menaruhnya kembali. Setelah itu kau berbaring di sampingnya, memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin dengan jemari kalian yang tertaut.

**_Fisik Jiyong memang sakit, namun hatinya tengah terbang bebas ke langit ke tujuh._ **

* * *

 

R I  **L**  A K K U M A

**_Love_ **

* * *

 

“Kita mau ke mana,  _oppa_?”

“Tunggu dulu, Chae- _ah_. Kita belum sampai.”

Matamu tertutup rapat oleh secarik kain hitam. Kau tak dapat melihat apapun. Tetapi dari suara mesin yang beradu, kau yakin ini kini sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil, dengan Jiyong sebagai otak dari segala tindakan ini.

Lima menit kemudian tak ada lagi bunyi kendaraan bermotor. Kawasan ini sangat sunyi dan kau dapat mendengar deburan ombak samar-samar.

“Ayo!”

Kau merasakan tangan hangat Jiyong menggenggam erat milikmu. Pengelihatanmu yang masih tertutup membuat kau susah berjalan dan terus memeluk lengan kekarnya.

“Pelan-pelan,  _oppa_.  _High heels_ -ku tinggi  _nih_.”

Tak ada jawaban pasti. Hanya saya dapat kaudengar kikikan kecil pria yang terpaut dua tahun kebih tua darimu dan deburan ombak yang semakin terdengar jelas.

Jiyong berhenti. Kau pun ikut berhenti. Kain pada netramu perlahan terlepas, namun kau masih mengernyit dengan mata tertutup. Tiga puluh menit menutup mata membuatmu harus membiasakan diri perlahan dengan cahaya terang yang menyengat.

Perlahan-lahan kau membuka matamu. Retinamu menangkap siluet pria yang sangat kau kenal berada di depan meja berhias lilin dan peralatan  _dinner_  lainnya dengan tangan kanan menggenggam sebuket bunga  _lily_  dan tangan kiri memeluk Boneka Rilakkuma coklat.

Kau hanya terdiam. Bingung apa maksud semua ini. Sebuah pertanyaan dari Kwon Ji Yong menjawab semuanya. Membuat pipi bak porselenmu dialiri anak sungai yang berasal dari air mata.

_“Would you be my girl, Lee Chaerin?”_

_“Sure, Kwon Ji Yong.”_

**_Malam dimana dua cinta saling meluap dan terikat membentuk simpul baru yang lebih indah._ **

* * *

 

R I L  **A**  K K U M A-

**_Alien_ **

* * *

 

Pagi itu langit sangat cerah. Biru dengan gradasi putih kapas. Tak ada sedikitpun pertanda bahwa corak abu-abu akan menggantikannya. Sungguh waktu yang pas untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga, teman, atau bahkan pacar.

Kecuali bagi Kwon Jiyong. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan seharian penuh akhir pekan ini untuk mengganti jam tidurnya yang hilang karena pekerjaan yang begitu padat.

Namun rencana itu berubah ketika minggunya diusik oleh kucing betina yang membuat teleponnya berdering tak mau berhenti. Menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

“ _Yoboseo_?”

“ _Oppa_ , ayo kita nonton  _alien_!”

Suara khas yang sangat ia kenal berbicara dari seberang sana dengan semangatnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, membuat dua alis miliknya seolah menaut.

“ _Alien_?”

“Iya. Dara- _unnie_  yang memberitahuku. Katanya ada pameran  _alien_  di dekat Sungai Han.”

“Pameran  _alien_?”

Oke, Jiyong tahu pacarnya itu memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi. Tapi pameran  _alien_? Itu terlalu menggelikan.

“ _Nee_. Pokoknya kita harus ke sana. Cepat ganti baju dan ke rumahku. Kutunggu sepluluh menit dari sekarang.”

_Tut—tut—tuuuuut~_

“Apaa?”

 

 

“Jadi, dimana  _alien_ -nya?”

Kini keduanya tengah berkeliling di sekitar Sungai Han. Namun tak ada satupun tampak ramai-ramai tempat pameran alien.

“Dara- _unnie_  bilang ada di sini.”

“Dan kau percaya?”

“Tentu saja,  _oppa_. Dara- _unnie_  tak mungkin bohong.”

Menghela napas, Jiyong yakin kau akan menjawab seperti itu. Maka dari itu ia mengajakmu untuk bertanya pada orang yang kebetulan berjalan-jalan di sana. Mendengar pernyataan bahwa pameran  _alien_  terakhir digelar kemarin hari membuatmu menekukkan wajah. Mendengus sebal, kau mengajak Jiyong untuk pulang ke rumah saja.

“Masih ingin lihat  _alien_?” tanyanya. Kau membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah. Melihatmu seperti itu, ia memutar matanya bosan. Parasnya kembali cerah tatkala sebuah ide baru saja muncul di benaknya.

“Ayo ikut aku!” titahnya sembari menggenggam tanganmu erat. Kau hanya memiringkan kepala, bingung. Ingin bertanya kenapa, namun kau terlalu malas hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata tanya itu. Kau pun hanya mengikutinya memasuki mobil yang membawa kalian entah kemana.

 

 

“Inikan....”

Kau tak meneruskan kata-katamu. Tampak terlalu bingung karena ia membawamu ke tempat ini, tempat yang sangat kau kenal. Dapat kaurasakan udara sejuk menggelitik pipi mulusmu dan memainkan anak rambutmu.

_Ceklek._

Suara khas engsel pintu memenuhi indra pendengaran dua makhluk berbeda gender itu. Pintu mahogani di hadapan kalian terbuka, menampakkan figur seorang pria tampan berpostur tinggi dengan surai biru  _mint_   _nge-jreng_. Pria itu tampak terkejut mendapati tamu tak diundang yang sedang berdiri di depan pekarangan rumahnya.

“Ada perlu apa ke sini?” Ia bertanya dengan suara berat khas miliknya. Kau sejujurnya juga bingung kenapa Jiyong membawamu ke rumah pasangan pengantin baru, Choi Seunghyun dan Park Bom.

“Chaerin bilang dia ingin melihat  _alien_. Jadi aku membawanya ke sini,  _hyung_. Kalian kan pasangan alien.”

“....”

“....”

**_Tiga kalimat yang dengan mudah keluar dari bibir seorang Kwon Jiyong tanpa sadar apa dampak dari ucapannya barusan._**

****

“Kwon Jiyong- _sii~!_ ”

* * *

 

R I L A  **K**  K U M A

**_Kiss_ **

* * *

Kau masih ingat bagaimana ia pertama kali mendaratkan bibir basahnya ke milikmu. Menyesap rasa masing-masing, menghirup lekat-lekat aroma tubuh pasangan dari jarak minimal. Singkat namun penuh makna. Tak ada nafsu di sana. Yang ada hanyalah rasa kasih yang memaksa untuk diluapkan.

_**Dibawah rinai hujan yang menghujam, kalian mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk hari ini dengan berbagi kehangatan di hadapan daun pintu rumahmu.** _

 

Aa, romantis sekali. 

* * *

 

R I L A K  **K**  U M A

**_Kwon Family_ **

* * *

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Hari di mana sebagian orang meninggalkan rutinitas harian untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga atau hanya bergelung di bawah selimut seharian.

Bagimu ini adalah salah satu hari yang sakral. Momen yang menentukan kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Jiyong. Bagaimana tanggapan kedua orang tuanya terhadapmu.

Apa aku bilang tadi ‘orang tua’?

Ya. Tinggal menghitung menit kau akan bertemu dengan mereka. Bertemu dengan keluarga kecil Kwon Jiyong yang tak pernah kau bayangkan bagaimana gambarannya. Sejujurnya, kau belum siap. Oh, ralat.  **SANGAT BELUM SIAP**.

Tetapi melihat antusiasme Jiyong yang yang melebihi skala 10, kau HARUS SIAP. Karena ini ialah sebuah batu loncatan menuju hubungan yang lebih serius. Menuju ikatan sakral yang sebenarnya telah kau idam-idamkan semenjak berstatus sebagai pacar seorang Kwon Jiyong.  _FIGHTING!_

**_Lubuk hati terdalammu berharap kau menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga Kwon suatu saat nanti._ **

* * *

 

R I L A K K  **U**  M A

**_Uninvited Guest_ **

* * *

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya, menerbangkan debu bermassa ringan dan helaian daun kering yang berserakan di pinggir jalan. Peralihan antara musim dingin dan gugur membuat cuaca sedikit tidak bersahabat dengan rutinitas yang masih harus dijalankan.

Setelah memarkirkan  _porsche_  hitam metalikmu di bagasi, buru-buru kau menuju halaman depan untuk membuka pintu utama. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini; coklat panas.

Mengunci kembali agar tak ada orang masuk, kau melanjutkan langkahmu ke arah dapur. Retinamu membelalak kala menemukan sebuket mawar putih di atas meja  _counter_  lengkap dengan secarik kertas di antaranya.

 

> **_Happy First Anniversarry~._ **
> 
> **_Kwon Jiyong & Lee Chaerin_ **

Sebuah lengkungan terukir di bibir tipismu diikuti tulang pipi yang semakin merona kemerahan.

**_Ingatkan Chaerin untuk menendang bokong Jiyong karena masuk ke rumahnya tanpa izin._ **

* * *

 

R I L A K K U  **M**  A

**_Melody_ **

* * *

Kwon Jiyong dan Lee Chaerin, pasangan pencinta musik dan  _fashion_. Itulah yang akan kalian dengar ketika bertanya tentang keduanya ke penghuni YG University. Walaupun tahu pacarmu adalah penggemar musik, tapi kau tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa ia dapat dengan lihai memainkan piano klasik. Kau benar-benar tak akan percaya itu sampai melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.

Kwon Jiyong memainkan Rachmaninov - Vocalise untukmu—sekali lagi UNTUK LEE CHAERIN—di sebuah cafe langganan kalian.

Jemarinya menari dengan lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano, mendendangkan alunan lagu yang membuat siapapun terbuai, tak terkecuali dirimu.

**_Melodi sederhana namun membuatmu semakin mencintai sosok casanova itu._ **

* * *

 

R I L A K K U M  **A**

**_Annoying_ **

* * *

Seberapa pun romantisnya Kwon Jiyong, kau tak mungkin dapat melupakan beberapa sifat yang membuat catatan minus di dirinya.

Narsis. Berlebihan.  _Freak_. Menyebalkan.

Lingkari yang terakhir karena itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Ia menghiraukanmu, tak menyadari betapa bosannya kau saat ini menunggu hujan yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Kau menyesap kembali minumanmu hingga tandas seluruhnya, kemudian kembali menatap jalan raya yang kini sepi tanpa seorang pun melintas.

**_Tapi harus kauakui, sifat menyebalkannya itu yang membuat hubungan kalian menjadi lebih berwarna._ **

Menyebalkan!

* * *

 

 

_**FIN** _

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in AO3 XDD
> 
> SkyDragon untuk semua infiknight, terutama infindo :* (karena ini bahasa indonesia :p)
> 
> From now on, i will continue publishing RPF here, esp SkyDragon. Kesesese~
> 
> Any concrit?
> 
>  
> 
> sacrifar-kun


End file.
